


这可真是命运的选择

by w_tobi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_tobi/pseuds/w_tobi
Summary: *外科医生paro，一个木兔挖墙脚黑尾当僚机宫侑煽风点火大家齐心协力把赤苇骗进自家医院的故事XDDD*所有专业术语均来自网络，未考据，BUG肯定有orz*OOC预警





	这可真是命运的选择

01.  
   
说起来，“这可真是命运的选择”——这种话怎么听都像是对于发生在可控范围之外的事所找的借口和托辞。  
傍晚六点半，赤苇正对着自家大门，刚掏出钥匙就看到一个颇为熟悉的身影站在离他两米开外的地方，以同样的姿势拿着钥匙（更糟糕的是那人转过来后竟像发现了什么宝贝似地露出了欣喜的表情）。  
此时只有一句话闪过他的脑海：这可真是命运的选择。  
   
半个月前，赤苇从国外回来了。  
那阵子日本医学界对各领域新生代奖项的颁布才刚结束，作为全日本四十岁以下最有前景的心胸外科医生之一，他理所当然地被列入了候选人名单。虽然他本人对奖项头衔一类的并不感兴趣，但奖金却很有吸引力。  
然而，被金钱驱使的赤苇医生只拿到了一个提名。  
奖项正主则是凭借日本第一例体外培养器官移植手术成为心外界最受期待NO.1的明星主治木兔医生，全名木兔光太郎，是个顶着猫头鹰发型的奇怪男人——赤苇的第一反应，第二反应，好像是他高中的直系学长。  
   
“好像？你也太无情了吧。”木叶当场露出一个嫌弃的表情。  
赤苇以沉默回应。  
这可不是他的错，稍微搜下维基百科都知道他俩相差四岁，也就是说，赤苇入学那年木兔刚好毕业，他唯一的印象只有当时木兔作为学校标榜的学习对象，从教学楼到小卖部到处都贴满了大头照，可他外貌实在跟三好学生相去甚远，搞得赤苇那会儿以为这是哪个早早被召进国家队的体育生，也就错过了向其学习的大好时光。  
所以这裙带关系实在太弱，不足挂齿。  
木叶见他不准备谈下去，便换了个话题：“其实我以为得奖的会是你。”  
“我也以为。”赤苇诚实作答，“但合情合理。”  
虽然对自己颇有信心，但在他看了那例具有划时代意义的手术录像时，对奖项花落其家也并不意外，只是眼前这人的形象实在难以和视频中精细到近乎完美的手法对上号。  
赤苇盯着台上西装笔挺的木兔医生，感叹其身材一如既往地很运动员之余，用良心打赌他手上的稿子绝对不是自己写的。  
   
   
   
02.  
   
俗话说，城门失火殃及池鱼。  
   
赤苇本打算颁奖典礼结束后就回酒店休息，明早起来还有很多事情要办，回复邀请函啦、上网找出租公寓啦、跟以前交好的导师联系啦……  
本打算。  
直到他走出会场时被一群闪光灯围住，紧接着就是递到嘴边的麦克风。  
“赤苇医生与木兔医生都是枭谷出身，请问以前有过交集吗？”  
“那会儿木兔医生是什么样的呢？”  
“赤苇医生作为木兔医生的后辈是不是一直想超过他呢？”  
就算赤苇再怎么澄清这裙带关系裸贑得就跟透明一样，可还是被扣上了校友后辈的帽子。  
于是他只能停下脚步，好脾气地回答“没有”、“不清楚”、“木兔医生是非常优秀的心外医生但我不会输给他的。”  
目睹了赤苇被记者包围的全过程，木叶既不打算上去解救，也不打算早走一步，他用口型对赤苇说了句：“沾亲带故。”后者顿时皱起了眉头。  
上天作证，他可一点都不为沾这个亲带这个故而骄傲。  
但寡不敌众，认清现状的赤苇只能硬着头皮上了。  
“请问两人在高中时有过最近的交流是什么？”  
“木兔医生被请回学校做演讲的时候我给他递过话筒。”  
“对于此次木兔医生的获奖，赤苇医生有什么想法吗？”  
城门失火殃及池鱼，赤苇心槽。  
“我觉得，这话你不应该来问我。这就好比我邻居结婚，你问我有什么想法，我能有什么想法呢？我只好在结婚时也把他列入邀请者名单了。”  
   
俗话又说，一失足成千古恨。  
   
12个小时的航班加上睡眠不足，导致赤苇在未经缜密思考下说出的公关话，被返厂加工后，完完全全曲解成了另一番模样。  
第二天早上，当他看见电视上木兔医生专访栏目中记者提到“您最强的竞争对手赤苇医生公开表示会在结婚时把您列入邀请者名单”时，原本叼在嘴里的面包片当场松脱然后在空中做了个漂亮的九十度旋转啪嗒掉在地下。  
而两周后的晚上，当他好不容易搬进经十轮筛选后决定的心仪公寓，还在思索隔壁住的是一个怎样的家伙，会不会有什么晚归或者夜唱的怪癖时，真相就如一记重锤砸在了他面前。  
   
赤苇拿着钥匙，看着旁边笑得莫名有点灿烂的木兔医生，忍不住想，还真是邻居结婚。  
   
   
   
03.  
   
如果说木兔的得奖、自己的失言、还有莫名其妙成为邻居这些都是不可控因素，那么此时赤苇坐在东京XX私立医院外科主任办公室里就是一件可控的因素，他可以走也可以留，至少他没忘这所医院心胸外科的头头是木兔。  
而头头木兔此刻正在上楼。  
   
“你们在看什么？”  
大清早就见两个（假装）游手好闲的损友站在主任办公室前的走廊上，一边吃东西一边讨论着什么，木兔不禁有些好奇，走上去加入了闲话二人组，并朝话题方向东张西望。  
“转过来转过来，你太明显了。”  
黑尾强行把木兔的脸扳回来，以免这个造型杰出的脑袋破坏了他们原本良好的八卦氛围。  
“你们在说什么？”  
木兔半张脸被黑尾捏在手里动弹不得，金色眼睛倒是咕噜噜转地飞快。  
“在说要邀请你去他婚礼的赤苇医生。”宫侑挖了一大勺布丁塞进嘴里，然后用勺子指了指主任办公室，“虽然很不可思议，不过主任似乎是想聘请他。”  
“什么？！”木兔震惊。  
很好很好，正常反应，损友们交换了一下眼神，不约而同地收回目光，放下食物，伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
我们懂，我们懂，屈辱吧，不甘心吧，失宠的悲愤吧，凭空降临的竞争对手吧，要开始为夺回主任第一宠儿的宝座奋斗了吧，我们都懂的。  
“别太难过啦木兔……”  
“晚上我请……”  
“这不是很好吗！”  
空气突然安静。  
一秒。  
两秒。  
“等等你是不是哪里误会了，不生气吗？”黑尾迅速从口袋里掏出小手电对着他的瞳孔照了照，“该不会脑子坏了吧，去照个CT。”  
“走开。”木兔拍掉黑尾的手，“我为什么要生气？”  
“因为你才是这所医院的心胸GOD啊，”宫侑提醒他，“我也不懂主任为什么要请他，不过就专业角度来看你们可是竞争对手哦，不怕赤苇医生抢走你的风头吗？虽然你们的风头都没我大就是了。”  
“嘛，我倒是很期待能与赤苇医生一起工作。”  
木兔转过头，看着玻璃窗内正跟主任说着什么的赤苇。  
   
他看的坦坦荡荡，正大光明，眼神纯粹到吸引人的地步，即便是沉静如赤苇也注意到了这束定格在自己身上的目光，分神晃了下视线，正好与玻璃窗外的人打个正着。  
在这不到一秒的时间里，金眸主人冲他弯了弯眼角，又圆又亮的眼睛就像太阳光圈，短暂地迷惑了他。于是那句原本含在舌贑尖的拒绝出口时，一不小心变成了“好的”。  
   
“我很期待能与赤苇医生一起工作。”木兔说，“况且多一个超厉害的同事不是很好吗。”  
不不不，要我肯定掐死他了，宫侑想。可毕竟没法说出来，所以最后只能眼睁睁地看着心情颇好的木兔走掉，留下他跟黑尾气氛微妙地尬了几秒。  
啧。  
“见了鬼。”  
黑尾咯吱咬了一口苹果。  
“着了魔。”  
宫侑把空掉的布丁盒丢进垃圾桶。  
   
   
   
04.  
   
“小野洋子，女，31岁，怀孕三十七周。十八周产检时发现胎儿患有先天性单心室畸形，医院建议引产，但遭到了病人的反对，最后决定在婴儿出生后对其进行心脏手术。”  
说完后谷地将病例递给赤苇，接着闪身到清水旁边待命。  
   
她是今年才加入的实习生，因为在妇产科方面展现出极高的天份被主治医师清水洁子挑去当了徒弟，号称金牌学生，跟隔壁那个同一年加入却早早被儿科主治夜久挂进黑名单的灰羽列夫完全不是一个待遇。  
说起他当初被挂进黑名单的原因也是匪夷所思——上班时间吃掉了二十个儿童餐布丁，还总结出一张口味推荐表到处分发。  
传单给到了夜久手里，后者勃然大怒，列夫委屈地表示分配给他的小病人不喜欢吃布丁，他只好代劳解决。  
“但这也不是你工作时吃布丁的理由，”夜久说，“下次这种事去找宫医生。”  
列夫问哪个宫医生。  
“哪个都行。”  
   
东京XX私立医院有几条不成文的规矩：  
①要手术找黑尾医生（创伤科主治），急诊室各路奇葩随你挑，但前提要缝的了动脉锯的了骨，抓的了心脏钻的了脑。  
②不要打整形外科主治宫治医生的主意，否则下场极为惨烈。  
③神经外科主治宫侑医生有职称歧贑视，住院医只让三年以上的进手术室，实习生压根儿想都别想，只有跑腿买零食的份。  
④有问题就找木兔医生，样样通！心好好！  
   
作为医院里最贵的几个招牌，木兔算得上是善茬了，但此刻清水正严肃衡量着善茬与状态外的比率。  
整个医院到现在为止经历过最大的心理阴影就是未来心胸GOD因丢了最爱的手术帽递交辞呈，虽然之后被主任痛骂了一顿，二话不说驳回辞呈，但自那之后一旦木兔因为莫名其妙的事情掉线，跟他一起合作的医生就会瞬间掏出plan B继续，并很乐意放他一天假，只要那天没有紧急手术。  
   
这会儿赤苇正在给病人讲解有关手术的事，而本该作为他的搭档出场的木兔却根本不在状态。他插着口袋站在门口，目光呆滞，一脸生无可恋的样子，连清水频频递过去的眼色都完全无视，让妇产科女王暗自思索是不是应该直接把他踢出这个病例。  
   
其实错都在木兔，怪他想多。  
再溯源的话错都在宫侑跟黑尾，怪他俩话多。  
   
木兔原以为今早赤苇（如八卦二人组所说的那般）在跟主任签订就职合同，还高兴了半天，谁知主任只是请赤苇来会诊而已。  
单心室畸形是极为罕见的先天性心脏病，连木兔都涉猎甚少，好在它与赤苇前久的研究有些关系。去年他参加了其导师的第一例双心室再造手术，也是全球第一例，当时掀起了极大的轰动。顶尖的技术加上过高的死亡率，致使目前为止成功的也不到十例。  
而他们今天或许能为这个数字再加个一。  
   
手术部分讲完后，赤苇分神瞟了一眼木兔，后者从门口挪到了墙角，正在种蘑菇。  
明明之前见面的时候还一脸兴奋地说什么太好了赤苇医生以后请多指教啦，结果一拿上病例就莫名其妙陷入了低沉。  
莫非是……嫉妒了？  
此想法一出顿时就被赤苇否定了，不不不，再怎么说也是成熟的大人了，不可能因为一个病例交给了“空降兵”就失落吧。  
可他转念一想曾听过木兔医生因为丢了手术帽而辞职的传闻，暂且不说其可信度有多少（第一次听肯定是不信的），但传闻毕竟是传闻，不会空穴来风，而且在他今天近距离接触了本人以后，竟觉得这种事发生在他身上也并不违和。  
   
如果真是嫉妒的话……啊……真麻烦啊……  
赤苇又看了一眼缩在墙角的木兔。  
棒棒糖和小熊玩具会管用吗？  
   
   
   
05.  
   
其实木兔肖想赤苇的时间比赤苇想象的要久多了。  
作为老一辈Cardio God的爱徒，木兔理所当然参加了他导师的八十岁生日会。然而就在那儿，他遇见了赤苇。  
那个时候他们谁也不是，木兔不是未来的心胸GOD，赤苇也才刚博士毕业，他们见面的时间、地点、场景都跟标准的恋爱小说八竿子打不着。  
   
那会儿木兔坐在台下听他导师的挚友和学生上去致词，内容从我与XX先生于19XX年认识到最近的干细胞研究取得了XXX成果，就在他困的快要睡着时，赤苇上台了。  
黑发博士是最后一位，也是最年轻的一位。  
木兔勉强打起一点精神朝台上看去。  
赤苇一袭三件套，把身材衬得匀称又紧实，他不疾不徐地讲，从研究内容到对寿星的感激与祝福，冷清却不失温度的声音宛如平底杯里的水，安安静静稳稳当当。  
而正是这样一杯水，一杯温吞冷清、看起来平凡无奇的水，却直直从木兔的喉咙倒流下去，叮当，敲在了心上。  
他的目光沿着赤苇被西裤包裹的恰到好处的臀贑部一路走上，滑贑过侧贑腰抚贑过胳膊，最后定格在他拿话筒的手上。  
一双天生就是为了拿手术刀的手。  
他动了动喉结，清楚地感觉到此刻心脏正在胸腔里嘭嘭直跳，血脉喷张，仿佛整个身体都鼓噪起来，在偌大的会议厅里听得一清二楚。  
糟、糕。  
   
晚宴时木兔跑去跟导师敬酒祝寿，接着自然而然谈起了关于赤苇的事。  
“我想要他。”他说。  
为了那双手，或是那个腰和臀贑部，但主要是为了那双手。  
“啊啊……”他的导师眯着眼笑起来，却并不接话。  
木兔奇怪。  
“其实京治跟你很像喔，”老导师说，“天分、努力、不服输、有野心，当然他没你这么冲动，而且比你细心，但总的来说很像，所以现在的你要怎么吸引他，或者……留住他？”  
他只是个三年的住院医，顶多是个百里挑一杰出的住院医，可他并不是第一唯一独一无二。  
所以导师说的没错，木兔想，如果他是赤苇，肯定也不会选择自己，他还可以登上更加广阔的舞台，为什么要就此停留在一个小山坡上？虽说天才自古相吸，可他还没到才的地步，无关爱情，公道话。  
于是木兔痛快地把手里的酒一饮而尽。  
“我要当那个第一。”  
“或者唯一也行。”  
“独一无二最好。”  
   
   
   
06.  
   
“所以我们独一无二的……呃，心胸GOD木兔医生此刻萎靡不振地趴在桌子上啃三明治又是因为什么？啧，渣渣子都掉出来了。”  
黑尾抽出几张纸嫌弃地拍在木兔脸上，后者连拿都不拿一下继续嚼食物，纸巾搭在腮帮子上一起震，震着震着又掉了下去，宫侑坐在对面嘎嘣嘎嘣咬着酥糖，哼了一声。  
   
“什么情况。”  
夜久端着餐盘进来坐下。  
   
“暗恋对象惊现在医院。”  
“没有暗恋。”  
“奋斗十年只为得到他。”  
“没有十年。”  
“原想顺利走上追求路。”  
“是你们说的签合同。”  
“哪知人家只来做会诊。”  
“唔嗯。”  
“眼看到手鸭子要飞掉。”  
“……”  
“只能自叹没缘分。”  
“好难过，好难过~”黑尾掐着嗓子模仿深闺怨妇的声音，添油加醋火上浇油，又抽了两张纸巾盖在木兔脸上。  
“滚你。”木兔一口气吹掉脸上的纸巾，抓起三明治胡乱啃了两口，说着：“我要看术前准备了。”就夺门而出，留下宫侑在后面大喊“只有一次机会不要错过！正面上吧木兔医生！”引得整个楼道的人纷纷侧目。  
   
“你们真过分。”夜久皱着眉头环顾一圈，“治呢？”  
“他上午有两个唇腭裂要做，晚点结束。”宫侑一手抓着酥糖，一手拿着笔在书上写写画画，夜久这才注意到他桌子上还有本书。  
“我听说你明天有个巨无霸手术。”  
“嗯哼，”宫侑从塑料袋里抽出一张X光片递给他，“脊髓肿瘤。”  
夜久接过来，反反复复看了好久，最后还给宫侑，神情复杂。  
“如果不是听主任说起，我会以为你在开玩笑，这肿瘤根本没办法动手术吧，你打算怎么办？”  
“我不知道。”宫侑说，“实际情况估计比片子上还要复杂得多，所以……我也不知道。不说这个了，说说你那个实习生，那个，叫什么来着……列夫？他的布丁口味推荐表还挺上道的，床贑上贑活儿好吗？”  
   
半分钟后夜久夺门而出。  
   
“你干的好事。”黑尾把最后一口咖喱送进嘴里，含糊不清地说，“第二个。”  
“屁话，”宫侑掏出玩具气枪朝黑尾的脑袋砰地放了个乒乓球，“怎么有人在午休时间呼叫夜久也算是我的错了。”  
小学生，黑尾暗批一句，决定先不跟这个手术之外心理年龄无限趋近于6岁的家伙计较，不仅如此，佛心如他还打算给宫侑提出一个可行性极高的方案。  
“以我的专业角度建议，明天你最好找个有经验的外科医生陪你一起。”  
啧啧啧，不计前嫌善始善终，我可真是待人热忱，黑尾自叹。  
“呜哇，不愧是一向待人热忱的黑尾君。”宫侑翻了个白眼，“但你觉得这医院里、或者整个关东，有谁在神经方面比我更厉害？”  
重点完全跑偏。  
黑尾叹了口气：“不是要比你更厉害。去年神户有个星型脊髓肿瘤的切除手术，一场下来做了20个小时，所以你最好想想我说的话。”  
然后他做了个祝你好运的手势，端起盘子出了门，只留宫侑一个人在空会议室里哒哒哒地敲着笔尖，一边思索一边等他要等的人来一起吃饭。  
   
   
   
07.  
   
那边厢宫侑正寂寞凄清烦恼着呢，这边厢木兔就进了油锅。  
   
他好不容易从宫侑那句“正面上吧”的惊吓中缓过来，一路上还要避人耳目——宫侑声音大的足以让半条走廊的人都听见，好不容易找到个拐角赶紧躲进去，所幸没人注意到。正打算松口气时，突然发现赤苇站在自动贩卖机前举着硬币看他。  
当场傻掉。  
“不、不是，那个我，我……”  
想要辩解自己刚才的诡异行径，但木兔此时满脑子除了炸开花的“正面上吧”什么都想不到。  
   
赤苇盯着他看了一会儿，然后朝这边走过来。  
他每走一步木兔就向后退一步，一步一步，直到他的后背撞上器材车，“哗啦——”，掉下来两个缝合包。  
这会儿他无路可退，赤苇的鼻尖离他不到一米，他在那双黑曜石般的眼睛里看见了自己的模样，毛毛躁躁的，有些慌乱，有些紧张，甚至有些沮丧，这可不是他的常态。  
   
“木兔医生……”  
   
被点到名的人下意识瑟缩了一下，准备洗耳恭听接下来的内容。可赤苇的话截断在了半中央，好像是在犹豫着什么，很不确定所以不敢出口。  
他迟迟没有下文，让木兔从原本紧张的情绪中缓和了一点，于是他站直了些，以便能听得更清楚。但他比赤苇高一点儿，而且壮很多，所以站直了反而给人一种压迫感，赤苇皱着眉头悄悄往后挪了一步。  
猛然意识到赤苇可能在紧张的时候木兔就不紧张了。  
糟糕，他想，可爱过头了。  
现在他承认，当第一和唯一无关爱情，但当那个独一无二能够吸引到赤苇目光的人，就是爱情。所以他必须说点什么，否则自己肯定会控制不住吻上面前这个人，那样也太刺激了。  
说什么？  
木兔在脑海里飞快搜索着他们有过接触和交集的信息，哪怕一点点也好，一点点片段话语，让他分下神。他可不认为在这个充斥着消毒水的走廊，背靠着装满缝合包、绷带和尿布的器材车告白会是件多么美好的事，没有心理阴影就不错了。  
   
正当他思索时，赤苇第二次叫出了他的名字。  
“木兔医生！”  
这次他终于下定了决心，带着莫名有点决绝的表情。  
木兔心下一惊，刚想起来的话不由自主地脱口而出，和赤苇的后半句整个儿重叠在一起。  
“你是不是讨厌我？”  
“我不去你的婚礼。”  
   
   
   
08.  
   
死一般的寂静。  
   
所有人都在等待麻醉开始，当然这是假话，事实是全体手术室的医生护士都察觉到了木兔医生跟赤苇医生之间微妙紧张的气氛，所以原本有人还想打趣说“哇两人的手术帽上都是猫头鹰图案诶真有缘分”，这种气氛下也只能就此作罢。  
   
木兔知道错在自己，于是左右看了一圈后退下了第一助手的位置，小心翼翼地挪到旁边的观看席上。可作为第二助手的住院医拿不准他的主意，也不敢贸然顶替站到赤苇对面。  
一个小护士见状颤颤巍巍地举起手问木兔医生，要不要像往常一样来点重金属音乐。  
“不不不，”他连连摆手，“还是保持安静的好。”  
说罢心虚地瞄了一眼赤苇。  
   
赤苇倒没什么太大的反应。  
木兔说出那句不去自己的婚礼时他没觉得有多奇怪，原本这句话就是被加工过的产物，完全背离了他最初打算表达的意思，只是在之后一小段时间里反复想起时，心里莫名有点不舒服，谈不上伤心，但总归有点难过。  
开玩笑的裙带关系有也好没有也好，木兔都是他认为值得尊敬的对手和前辈。事实上他也是有次闲来无事上网搜索有关木兔的信息才发现他们同出枭谷高中（并回想起了递话筒的经历），不仅如此，之后还在同一个心外导师的手下锻炼了几年。  
真不可思议，赤苇当时想，这些不可控因素累加在一起几乎要让人相信这是命运的选择了。  
成为邻居当然也是，但搬走是可控的，毕竟他还是觉得有点尴尬。  
但在那之前他更关心面前这个小婴儿的双心室再造手术，所以就让他任性一回，利用现有条件，亲眼见识一下未来心胸GOD的操作吧。  
   
“木兔医生，我知道你有些私人情绪急于发泄，但介于我是这个病例的主治医师，我需要你协同我完成手术。”  
“所以现在请你归位。”  
   
   
   
09.  
   
要说外科医生应该具有什么样的品质，严谨和认真是常识性的回答，而非常识性的人或许会给出这样的答案：直觉。连品质都算不上。  
木兔就是这样一个非常识性的人，赤苇在第一次看他的手术录像时就意识到了这一点。  
但这并不是他认同的做法。  
手术过程是严谨且系统化的，任何一个出血点和室颤都有它的原因，紧急情况下找到出错的地方是他一贯的作风。  
然而在他逐渐接触到木兔的手术风格时，有些暨成的观念也慢慢发生了改变。  
   
他几乎看过木兔所有的手术录像。  
这个冲击到本人的事实是他前不久搬家时才发现的，木兔手术的刻录光盘装了整整一大箱，满满当当（当然更不可思议的是他竟然一个不漏地全都从国外寄了回来）。  
于是赤苇翻出几盘又看了看，最早的还是木兔当上住院医的第三年，一个左冠状动脉畸形的修复手术，进手术室前他是个名不见经传的小角色，出来时就成了传奇。  
那会儿赤苇坐在电视机前，一边凭空模仿着视频中做端侧吻合的动作，一边思考着木兔到底如何能做到这般整齐干净。  
而现在，赤苇低下头，看着这双他曾经学习模仿过的双手，正在娴熟地做近环状缝合。  
木兔的手指不纤细，绝不是那种会被人评价说做手术就像在弹钢琴的类型（那是他自己），但他的手很有爆发力，它能够握住心脏，帮助心脏搏动，让任何一颗在他手里的心脏都能变成一个强壮的泵，像这双手一样充满生命力。  
“木兔热爱心脏手术，但他更热爱生活，所以他喜欢凭直觉行事。然而有趣的是，他的手术成功率一直很高。我知道你不喜欢依赖直觉，但如果你有机会亲眼见他做一次手术的话，或许会有不同的想法。”  
这是他的导师曾经对他说的话。  
现在赤苇承认他说的没错，因为这双手此刻让他根本无法移开视线。  
   
缝合快做完时木兔突然开口了。  
“赤苇医生，我不讨厌你。”  
他今天在整个手术过程中都非常安静，甚至让常跟着他的几个手术室护士费解该不会是吃坏了什么东西，直到现在她们才暗暗松了口气，不过紧接着又竖起耳朵想听出一点两人气氛微妙的原因。  
木兔的声音隔着口罩闷闷的，他的手还在缝合，因为怕赤苇不习惯在手术室里聊天，所以强逼着自己憋过了手术中最危险的部分，现在他终于有机会把心里话说出口了。  
“我说不去你的婚礼不是你想的那个意思。”  
   
哦呦——  
众医生护士应景地在心里给出十分邪恶的反应，眼神却个个正直的不行。  
   
“你怎么知道我想的是什么意思。”  
隔着目镜赤苇正大光明地翻了个白眼。  
   
意识到要讲明白这个问题就得牵扯到告白了，纵使木兔再怎么迟钝也感觉得到手术室里徒然暧昧起来的温度，但要他现在就告白……不行不行，观众太多，容易发挥失常，先退一步再说。  
“总之，总之赤苇医生非常优秀，但我绝对没有因为你抢我风头所以讨厌你。”  
刚好缝完最后一针，木兔舒了口气，然后突然发现刚刚话里似乎有什么不对。  
“等等！”  
“果然还是记恨我抢了你的病例啊。”  
“不是！不是！口误！听我解释！真的不是啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“算了，怎样都好，来看下成果吧。”  
没有理会木兔的惨叫，赤苇松开了手术钳。  
静默在空气中蔓延了一会儿，紧接着，一阵清晰的心跳声传入了每个人的耳朵。  
嘭咚——嘭咚——嘭咚——嘭咚——  
“血压回升。”  
“60。”  
“64。”  
“70。”  
“82，正常。”  
   
赤苇长舒了一口气，整个手术过程中他的神经都处于紧绷状态，这会儿才发现自己已经有些腿贑软。他抬头看了一眼木兔，觉得若不是拿着镊子，想必这个人现在就要伸出手来跟他击掌。  
“你果然很厉害啊，赤苇医生！”  
啊啊，又来了，那双会迷惑人的金眼睛，明明已经戴了目镜，却依然又圆又亮地灼烧着他的视线，就像太阳光圈一样。  
   
   
   
10.  
   
黑尾下班时正巧路过主任办公室，就看见木兔靠在走廊上发呆，当然八卦如他（划掉）热心如他怎么会放过这个慰问同事的绝好机会呢。  
“当赤苇医生的助手感觉如何啊木兔？是不是跟想象中一样……激动？荡漾？”  
“黑尾，”木兔打断他，指着走廊尽头的活动门说，“五分钟后赤苇将会出现在那里，然后走进主任办公室，整条路不到20米，步行不到20秒，你觉得我能做什么？”  
黑尾伸长脖子看了一眼，确实“情况严峻”。  
“手术结束的时候你怎么没拦住他？”  
“术后检查。”  
“检查完了呢？”  
“通知家人。”  
“通知完了呢？”  
“写病历和总结报告。”  
“写完了呢？”  
“我不知道，”木兔撑着脑袋，连手术帽都没顾得上摘掉，“我不敢去打扰他。”  
不敢？！黑尾震惊，他发誓这是他从木兔嘴里听过最荒诞的词了。  
“说实话木兔，你真动心了？”  
木兔转了个身胳膊搭在抚栏上有气无力地嗯了一声。  
“那就正面上啊！”黑尾恨铁不成钢地锤了一下木兔，宫侑中午都让他正面上了他居然白白错失这么多良机，甚至连怕这个字眼都说出来了，简直就是给他们东大丢脸（宫侑：不好意思我不是你们东大的）。  
“你怕什么我问你？堂堂心胸GOD连这点小事都怕你还要不要进手术室了？”  
“那个根本不一样好吗……”  
“你听好，木兔，如果让他觉得你讨厌他的话，你错失的可不仅仅是一个好同事了，想想你的隔壁，再想想你没有尽头的单恋……”  
一说到单恋木兔突然燃起了斗志，黑尾一边吐槽单细胞的烦恼还真是来的快去的也快，一边勾着他的脖子让他朝主任办公室所在的那条走廊看。  
“从活动门到主任办公室的路上有一间准备室，隔音效果很好。”  
“什么？”  
木兔没听懂。  
黑尾刚准备解释，活动门就推开了，于是他咬咬牙，一掌拍在木兔的后背上。  
“GO！木兔！黄金5秒！”  
   
于是下一刻，原本好好走在路上赤苇突然被一个力气很大的家伙劫进了小房间，紧接着就被按贑在门板上索贑吻。  
搞清楚状况后，赤苇所想到的第一件事就是：木兔的气息真是该死的好闻。  
   
   
   
11.  
   
“我可不要以那见鬼的邻居朋友同事学长什么的身份去你的婚礼。”木兔紧紧抱着面前的人，“请你开始考虑把我列入结婚者名单。”  
“我喜欢你，比你能想象到的时候久的多。”  
“我不需要你今天就给我答复。”  
“我们可以先从一起工作开始。”  
“我想和你一起工作。”  
   
啊啊，赤苇想，为什么总是没有办法拒绝这个人呢？虽然木兔医生说喜欢了自己很久这点令人怀疑，但还能记得在高中时给他递过话筒的自己也很匪夷所思吧。  
说到底都是半斤八两，天才相吸，虽然自己算不上是真正的天才，但能成为和木兔医生旗鼓相当的心外医生，怎么说呢……总归还是让人满意的。  
   
“木兔医生……”  
“我说了今天不用给我答复，但不要现在就拒绝我，哭给你看哦。”  
“木兔医生……”  
“听不到听不到，赤苇现在说的一切话我都听不到。”  
“我想跟你学学近环状缝合这句呢？”  
什、？  
木兔拉开距离，一脸惊讶地看着赤苇，后者似乎在隐隐发笑。  
“你说的是真的吗赤苇？！”  
黑发的心外主治从打算交给主任的病历本中抽出一份装订好的薄册子，举到木兔面前。  
“主任今早把病例跟合同书一起给了我，要我考虑一下，下班时给他答复。”  
右下角的签名处，如本人那般干净漂亮的字迹清晰地印在木兔微微张大的瞳孔中，和他金色的眼睛一起，在透过小窗照进来的夕阳中闪闪发亮。  
   
“今后也请多指教了，木兔医生。”

 

 

-END-


End file.
